


From One Immortal to Another

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Immortals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Andy enlists an old friend to do cleanup.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Amanda Darieux, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 46
Kudos: 125





	From One Immortal to Another

Fully expecting to head elsewhere after they’d parted ways with Booker, Nile was surprised when they returned to Paris. “There’s someone you need to meet first,” Andy explained offhandedly when Nile asked.

The last place Nile expected to be taken to was a building that looked like it had been a church in its prior life before becoming a nightclub called Sanctuary. The right-hand double door yielded easily to Andy’s pull.

The interior looked like a dance club that featured live music. A host greeted them in the lobby. “Table for two this afternoon?”

“Three, if Amanda’s in the house,” Andy replied. “Please let her know her friend from Scythia is here.”

“Of course,” the host said. “Right this way.”

He led them to a table near the stage. A server appeared, took their drink orders – wine for Andy, coffee for Nile – and delivered them with professional ease and speed.

At two in the afternoon, the nightclub held no patrons and a skeleton staff. Nile watched Andy check for the exits and wondered when she’d get that paranoid.

“Who’s Amanda?” Nile hissed.

“You’ll meet her soon enough.”

Ten minutes later, Nile looked up to see a tall woman with a cap of platinum blonde hair, dressed in a figure-hugging red dress that accentuated her curves, arrive at their table. The stranger looked to be in her mid-thirties and exuded confidence. She knew exactly what she looked like and not only was proud of it but expected everyone to find her attractive.

To Nile’s surprise, Andy rose and hugged the other woman, an embrace the other woman returned with genuine affection. “Hello, Amanda.”

“Andromache! I heard that you’d died in Vietnam, and I’m glad to know it was just a nasty rumor.”

“You know me, I’m hard to kill.” The women shared a look of amusement. “And it’s Andy these days.”

“Amanda, this is Nile Freeman. Nile, this is Amanda–”

“Darieux usually, but as long as you’re not using it to book me into jail, it doesn’t matter.”

“Why would I book you into jail?” Nile asked.

“Because I’m a thief, darling,” Amanda said. “Though I’ve gone straight, mostly.”

“Notice she says ‘mostly,” Andy returned levelly. “This is your club?”

“Mine and my partner’s,” Amanda agreed. “He’s busy, else I’d introduce you. What can I do for you?”

“Niles needs new ID. You’re the only one in Paris I know who’d have the connections to make it happen in two days,” Andy said.

“Where’s Sebastien?”

“Reconsidering his life choices,” Andy said coolly.

Amanda studied Nile. “Such as what he did to you?”

“Wasn’t what he did to me personally,” Nile returned. “And that’s our business. If Andy doesn’t want to share it, I won’t volunteer it.”

Amanda smothered a laugh.

“And do you need a teacher?” Amanda asked Nile.

Startled, Nile looked at her. “For what? I already know how to fight. I’m a Marine.”

“She’s like me, not like you,” Andy inserted.

“Ah,” Amanda said, understanding flashing across her eyes. “In case she hasn’t told you, darling, I’m from the other branch of immortals. Don’t get involved with our Game and you’ll be fine.”

“Is that why you smell like the air after a lightning strike?” Nile asked.

Startled, Amanda looked at Andy, who shrugged. “You never asked, Amanda.”

“Yes, well, you didn’t have to get so upset I stole your money that you had to kill me.”

A small amused smile curved Andy’s mouth. “You expected me to just let you go?”

“Darling, you’re one of the few people I’ve ever known who refuses to be charmed by me. I didn’t know that four centuries ago or else I’d have never tried.”

Nile’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by Game?” she asked, looking at Amanda.

“My kind… well, some of us hunt each other for sport and for knowledge.” Amanda’s expression hardened, making her look far older and saddened. “I wouldn’t worry yourself too much about it.” Briskly, she changed the subject.

“I’ll call a friend, get you what you need. Any preference on country?”

“Long as it doesn’t require me to speak any language other than English,” Nile put in. “I’m getting the crash course in French.”

“How quickly do you need it?”

“It’s Monday, so… Wednesday by six pm?”

Amanda studied Andy a moment. “The news reported St. Lucien’s exploded a week ago. That church was abandoned fifty years ago. Looks like something you’d be involved with. Was I right?”

Andy met the other woman’s gaze steadily. A lesser person would have folded under that gaze. Nile’s estimation of Amanda rose as the seconds ticked by.

Unfazed, Amanda leaned back, satisfied. “Anyone hunting you?”

“Not anymore, but I wouldn’t invest in Merrick Pharmaceuticals if I were you.”

“Samples?”

“We were hoping they were destroyed completely in the fire,” Nile put in.

Amanda shook her head. “But you can’t be certain. I’ll see what I can do. The London headquarters?”

Nile and Andy nodded.

“I’ll take care of it. Any witnesses?”

“Dead,” Andy said flatly.

“But you want me to verify,” Amanda noted. “How much did they pull?”

“They tortured Joe and Nicky,” Nile said, appreciating Amanda’s quick comprehension of the situation. “Andy, too. Planned to use and keep them forever like lab mice.”

Fury flashed across Amanda’s face. “I’ll make certain they regret it even more than they do now.”

“But how can you help?” Nile wondered.

“Darling, I’m a thief and have been one since before I died the first time during the Black Plague. In addition, I have connections Andy doesn’t have because she doesn’t have the patience to charm people into giving her what she wants.”

Andy acknowledged that with a rueful nod. “Never seemed to matter when I get results my way. They’ll have upped security.”

Insulted, Amanda snapped, “If you thought I couldn’t get past it, you would have gone to someone else.”

“You’ll do it.”

Amanda narrowed her eyes. “They got into your head, Andromache,” she noted quietly. “You’re rattled more than I’ve ever seen you. You don’t usually leave a mess for others to clean up – just a trail of dead bodies.”

Andy bit her lip and looked away briefly. “Sebastien betrayed us. He thought they could help figure out how to end it so we could stop wondering when our time would come. I was more worried about us getting away than figuring out what had burned.” She hesitated before adding, “I’m not healing like I used to; the others were worried about me.”

“Want me to chat with him?”

That made Andy chuckle briefly. “No. He knows what he’s done. We’ve banished him; none of us will talk to him for the next hundred years.”

“Ah,” Amanda said, understanding. “Do you want me to ensure he doesn’t do anything stupid?”

Andy said nothing. Nile glanced at her, then at Amanda.

“I’d appreciate it,” Nile said. “A hundred years seems like long time to me.”

Amanda nodded. “And you’re more willing to forgive,” she noted.

Nile shrugged. “I was outvoted. But it seems foolish not to check on him.” She paused. “Seems like we’re asking you to do a lot, Amanda. Even if you’ve been alive for over a thousand years.”

“Pfft. I hate getting bored," Amanda said airily, waving off Nile’s concern. “I do love a good challenge.”

“And you’ll erase the information you pulled on us from your systems?” Andy’s tone was mild but held steel.

Nile stared at Amanda. “Why do you need that information?”

“Because I’m old, paranoid, and people really are out to get me,” Amanda replied. “No one gets into this club I don’t want.”

Nile eyed her skeptically. “And no one unauthorized has access to that information?”

“I have as much reason to fear exposure as you do,” Amanda said evenly. “And yes, I will make sure your information is deleted permanently. I pissed off Andy once and lived to regret it. She rarely gives people second chances.”

Andy lifted a brow. “ _Once_ , Amanda?”

The other woman lifted her chin, unashamed. “I didn’t know you were helping those people escape the guillotine. It’s not like you come with a warning like my kind.” She turned to Nile. “If you ever need help, find me. If you can’t find me, find either Connor or Duncan MacLeod.”

“And how much will I owe you in exchange?”

“Nothing,” Amanda hastened to assure her.

“And no unspecified future favors, either,” Andy added. “What’s between us isn’t her debt to owe.”

Amanda stared at her, her eyes widening in astonishment. Bittersweet understanding flashed across her face. “Of course not, Andromache. You and I come from different times, when a word was more valuable than money.”

“And a woman’s was worth less than spit?” Nile wondered.

Andy and Amanda exchanged looks. “Never between women,” Andy assured Nile, her eyes on Amanda.

“At least not those who valued it,” Amanda qualified. “Remember that bitch who decided getting laid was more important than delivering what she promised to us?”

“No ambitions or loyalty,” Andy agreed. “And no sense of urgency.” Her last words held an edge.

Amanda smiled, but took the hint and rose. “Enjoy your drinks; they’re on me. I’ll see you back here on Wednesday. Good to meet you, Nile.” She hurried out of the room.

“Now what?” Nile asked, sipping her coffee.

Andy finished her wine. “Now, we go home and wait. Amanda will deliver what she’s promised or die trying. It’s one of the reasons I trust her.”

Not entirely assured by that, but unable to produce an alternative, Nile decided she had no other choice but to take Andy’s words on faith.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea what happens next. Please don't ask me to continue it. That said, comments, kudos, "I liked this!", and keyboard smashes welcome, even when this fic is "old" and I've long since forgotten I wrote it.


End file.
